You, Me, and My Desire
by Rinikittybabe
Summary: Based HM:The Island Grows with You or Kimi to Sodatsu Shima. Popuri x Doctor, Popuri x Eric, Karen x Cliff, Tarou x Pierre, Roven x Witch, Chen x Natalie, Chen x Ferena, Shiba x Julia, Vaults x Cefina, Lily x Goran, Danny x Ariella. Very messed up.
1. Chapter 1

"Ooooo!" Popuri was still in a huff when she walked off of the ship and onto the once deserted island. She had quite some reason to be. Just a few days ago she had found out that her husband, Kai, was cheating on her. It had turned out to not be a normal affair, either. He was not only cheating with one woman, Ann, but also with the nurse at the clinic, Elli! "I knew he'd been going down there too often!" The affair with Elli had especially hurt since, besides her sister-in-law Karen, Popuri had considered Elli her best friend. After all they knew each other well enough. Popuri had gone to the clinic quite a bit to get medicine for her mother, who was suffering from an unknown illness. "I can't believe her!"

"I really can't either…" The Doctor stepped off of the ship and onto the dock beside her. He had been hurt a great deal by the affair as well. Elli had been his wife for almost five years and they had a daughter, Ellena, together. (Though lately he had been wondering if she was really his.)

Popuri looked at the Doctor sympathetically. At least she didn't have a child with Kai. That made things easier. She was beginning to worry about Doctor Trent. He had been so quite, more so than usual, this whole trip. "I'm sure it was all Kai's fault." She started, trying to make him feel better. "Kai is very handsome and can be very persuasive. That's why I married him, you know."

He smiled wearily at the pink haired princess. They had become great friends as well during the years of Lillia's illness. "Thank you for saying that, but women only roam if the men are being unfaithful."

Popuri looked confused and tilted her head. She was about to ask him a question when someone came off the boat and slapped her on the back. "It will be okay, Popuri." Karen smiled at her. "Rick and I will take care of you."

"And your cousin-in-law Cliff will do all he can to help as well." Cliff stood beside Karen. He looked a lot like her. They were cousins after all. Another thing the two had in common, every one of them had in common, was a great hatred for Kai. He had stolen Cliff's wife and Karen wasn't too happy with him for cheating on her sister-in-law.

Popuri turned around and smiled at all of them. "I appreciate it."

……………………………………………………………………

"Eric! This is all your fault! It's because you insisted on watering the plants before we go to the dock! Now we're going to be late!"

"It is not my fault!" Eric looked rather angry. Why was it that his younger sister, Natalie, was always ordering him around? Sure, she was taller than him, but that was just because he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet! And she was meaner than him too… But that wasn't anything to be proud of! "Responsibilities before pleasure! That's what I always say! Grandpa would agree with me too!"

Natalie looked at him condescendingly. "Grandpa is already down there. You are such an old man!"

"Na… Natalie… Wait!" Eric was panting slightly as he reached the dock and Natalie was already far ahead of him. He looked up at the new comers. They looked fairly normal. Certainly more normal than the majority of the island. The first one was an enigmatic man with short black hair and sad eyes. To his right stood a girl with long brown hair and blond bangs that would have looked dyed on anyone but her. Right behind her was a man who despite his attempts to smile couldn't help but look depressed. Every single one of the three seemed to be comforting a young girl with pink hair. Eric gasped as he looked at her. She was stunning. Cotton candy hair fell down in ringlets around her face, a blue ribbon tied in a bow kept all but a few wispy strands of hair off of her forehead, and a frilly dress highlighted her girlish nature. Now this was a beautiful girl. Nothing like the tomboy his sister was. Everything about her radiated grace and good upbringing. Besides, he had always had a thing for curly hair that was decidedly not a natural Japanese color. But… It made him a bit sad to look at her. Something about her seemed so broken and used. So painful. He wished he wasn't so shy so he could go up to her and comfort her. At that moment, their eyes met and she smiled at him. Eric gasped once again. He had never seen anything so beautiful as that delicate smile… 


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie and Tarou were about as different as a granddaughter and grandfather could get. For one thing Natalie liked older men. And Tarou… didn't… That's why when Natalie got to the dock the first thing she did was find Chen. Chen was a good twenty or thirty years older than Natalie and had a son named Charlie. Natalie adored Charlie. He was everything she thought a little boy should be. Kind, outgoing but polite, and athletic. At the same time Natalie worried about him. He was so young and there was only one other child on the island. He needed boys to play with. And Natalie was determined to give him a little brother.

Tarou had his sight on a much different target. He was known in the family as being a pervert and despite his daughter, Ferena's attempts to hide it the fact was slowly leaking out. What made this worse was his choice of perversion. Most perverts went after teenage girls. Tarou went after targets that were younger and more boyish. Okay, so he was a pedophile. The current boy had blond hair that flipped out at the sides giving him a slightly girlish air and a hat that was taller than he was.

"You-hoo! Pierre!" A aged voice yelled out his name and Pierre started. He'd been found. The man he dreaded more than anything had found him.

"Ta-tarou…" Pierre tried to look relaxed as he wished he would hit his growth spurt so the old man would no longer be attracted to him.

"Oooo! I missed you so much!" Tarou hugged the boy and the chibi chief stiffened like a plank. "Hey! Hey! Let's say you and I go get some ice cream together! It will be 'Grandpa's' treat."

"N-no… I'm bus… Ice cream?" Pierre mentally cursed. This was how Tarou always got him. He mentioned food. Then when Pierre took the bait Tarou chopped down and refused to let him back out. He smiled nervously. "S-s-so… Wh-where are we going?"

"Oh Chen," Natalie massaged the older man's stiff shoulders and he practically purred like a cat as he drooled like a dog. "let's go someplace more private. No one will miss us if we are gone for an hour or two, will they?" She batted her eyelashes at him to seal the deal. No seal was needed. The letter had already been mailed. Chen grabbed her by the hand and practically tore her arm off taking him to his house. And it was so that the four left the beach, heading in two different directions.

……………………………………………………………………

There was at least one other person who wasn't at the beach that day. Her name was Ariella. Ariella was a sister who served under the Goddess. She had given her life and her chastity for this goal. Today, like most days she kneeled before the alter in the church deep in prayer. As the rain started up outside she barely noticed. However, someone else did and he walked into the church noisily. Even then it was not until someone tapped her on the shoulder that opened her eyes and turned to look. "Yes, is there something I may help you with?" The priestess stood and looked at the young man who stood before her. He was deeply tanned with a lithe muscular build. He was tall too, almost a good half a foot taller than her. Drops of water fell on the floor off the end of dark heavy curls that had been tied back with a purple bandana. Over one shoulder he'd slung a fishing pole and on the other sat a fat little black bird.

"Do you mind if we wait in here until the rain passes?" His voice was deep, smooth, and above all, kind.

"Of course. Both the church and the Goddess welcome all those who are lost or weary and need a place to stay. Whether for a few hours or a day or longer." Ariella smiled gently.

The boy laughed at her eloquent speech. "I know about the Goddess. I want to know about you. I'm Danny." He held out his hand so she could shake it.

The priestess blushed and held out her hand as well. "I'm Ariella." 


End file.
